


恶魔低语声

by icewing83



Category: The Evil Within
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Summary: 律法和报应，你更相信哪一个？谁能更公正，在谁的面前才是真正的众人平等、罪者无处遁身？是法庭上法官背后的“天平”，还是地府门前判官手中的“剑”?选择了前者，坚信能够彻查真相，审判罪人的两人，无论是会遇到怎样的阴谋和地狱，必将继续前行，直到他们人生的终结。善与恶、罪与罚，虽然世界上的事物不可能黑白分明，但行走在“正义”之路上的警官们一定会公正不阿。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《the devil with you》第一部

    每个人的心里多少都藏着些秘密，一些无法说出口，一些不能见光的东西。  
     有的是求而不得的爱慕，有的是犹如烈焰的仇恨，有的是无法停止的背德的念头，有的是难以克制的怀疑和愤怒，有的是为了名誉和地位，有的是为了金钱，也有的是为了曾经拥有却失去的或者无法获得的爱。  
     现实的世界里，每个人都带着一张面具生活，压抑着真实的自我，唯有精神病患者才是最坦然的人。  
  
     『我知道你是谁，我知道你的想法，你所渴求的，你所期冀的。我会帮助你，你会得到你想要的，而同样的，你也要协助我，获得我所计划好的未来。』  
     恶魔一直在耳边低语，魅惑的声音和充满诱惑的条件引诱着人的堕落，但同样也是坦诚自己，在恶魔所创造的“地狱”里。  
  
     当车在回警局的半道上收到那个呼叫开始，噩梦就正真地拉开了序幕。  
     噩梦的主人已经等待这一刻已经很久，而那些愚蠢的自以为事的蝼蚁们却还以为迎来的将会是自己的胜利。这是属于Ruvik的世界，他所制造的机器，他所发现的神经连接方法，他的大脑所支撑起的核心，他的思维和记忆所构建的场景。就像Ruvik自己所说的，这是他的地盘，又有谁可以将他从这里驱逐出去占地为王？  
     也许一切的开端是Ruvik的研究，又或是Ruvik肉体的消失。但对于Sebastian Castellanos警官来说，开端确是他年幼女儿的死亡，而事件背后露出的可怕阴谋气息让他陷入了悲伤和愤怒。  
     那一刻，通过熊熊的火焰，他的痛苦以及灼热的复仇之心将他与地狱主宰者的噩梦连接在了一起。哪怕只是一瞬间，只是一个固定视角的所见画面，没有声音，没有Sebastian的脸出现，但也足够了。他暴露了自己，在努力寻找那个“共鸣者”、“能够开启的地狱之门”的Ruvik的眼前。但噩梦的主人不会马上下手，他需要更多的信息，并且能够在利用那些愚蠢的剽窃者得到“这个人”的同时，保证“他或者她”的精神以及肉体的绝对安全，没有人能够影响“门”最单纯的思维，以便制造出最完美的“复仇”以及“打通两界之门”。  
  
     2012年8月，Juli Kidman作为新人被调遣入Sebastian的小组，成为他第二名助手，而他凭借着某种奇怪的直觉怀疑着这个女人，他不喜欢她，他认为她在监视着他与Joseph两人。最终，事实也将证明Sebastian是正确的。但当证据确凿的时候，他已经失去了太多。而他因为这个女人的“小报告”失去的第一样重要的事物，就是他的妻子。  
     Kidman到处打听，Castellanos警官的女儿被烧死在家中那场事故里，是谁第一个赶到了现场。因为一个目击者曾经提到过，他看到了Castellanos警官站在燃烧的自家门口。  
     Myra说是她自己。Myra那天不当班，而Sebastian那天就在附件的一个事故点调查一起失踪事件。Myra保护了她的丈夫，没有说出他翘班跑回家查看女儿的事实，也许只是为了担心他会因此而吃了处罚，也许可能还有别的考虑。她和那天被一人留下调查的Joseph一起隐瞒了真相，同时也把Sebastian从那些危险中隔离了开来。  
     没多久，Myra Castellanos警官便失踪了。谁也不知道她去了哪里。  
     哦……也许并不是，其实Kidman知道。  
     派遣她来的人需要她查出那天在那间着火的屋子外，站立着的人，那个将自己所见与研究所设施中那个“独立脑”联系起来的人是谁。而那个愚蠢的目击者在交代出Castellanos警官这句之后就死了，于是她只能跟随着Sebastian Castellanos的小组行动，旁敲侧击地探寻这个问题的答案，顺便就近监视Sebastian这个不守常规，异常敏感的老探员，以免被他发现这些普通的失踪事件背后到底隐藏着什么巨大的秘密。  
     因为Kidman的汇报，Myra Castellanos被悄悄地带走了，放入了精神病院暗藏的那个巨大神经连接装置里。  
     他们反复地对她进行实验，想要再现当时火场前的情景，却始终失败了。  
     Marcelo医生也无法解释这一点，面对上面而来的越来越大的压力，他开始不择手段地去折磨每一个实验体。他原以为研究已经几乎到了最后的结尾，就算是没有Ruvik，只要有他的那些资料就能成功，但事实远非如此。  
     在经历了很长一段时间的反复尝试，最终Myra Castellanos像其他实验体一样死去了，实验彻底失败。  
     Marcelo几近抓狂，他找不到任何头绪，但Ruvik已经知道了答案。Myra Castellanos的女儿死于大火，而她却非那个连接入噩梦的Castellanos，那么还有谁？没错，她的丈夫，同样也是Castellanos，同样也是警官，他才是那个正确的答案，那个Ruvik真正在寻找的人。  
  
     命运随着警车的车轮持续转动推进着，当Sebastian和Joseph进入医院的那一刻，他们落入的不仅仅是那些触角遍布各界，甚至可以操纵警界的高层人员的掌心，同样的，他们更是步入了Ruvik精心编织好的蛛网。  
     Sebastian将Kidman留在门口，说着我们的后背就交给你了这样的话，却真的将自己的背后那可乘之机交到了别人的手上。  
     医院的门关上的瞬间，就意味着两人彻底失去了退路，不是死在那些研究人员的手中，就是死在噩梦的梦境里，又或者……成为噩梦主人彻底的俘虏，他的臂膀，他所需要的人。  
     被袭击的刹那，Joseph看到的是面露凶相的Kidman和另几个穿着黑色西装或是白大褂的陌生人，而认真地看着视频监控的Sebastian，回过头发现那扑上来的身影的时候，他看到的却是穿着兜帽衫的Ruvik。  
     那时候，即使没有药物和器械的辅助，Sebastian Castellanos的意识也已与噩梦紧密连接，成为了那个混乱世界中无助徘徊的一份子。  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

         黑白和红色的画面轮回交替地闪烁着，Sebastian正痛苦地挣扎，在推入实验室的手推车上，也在诡异的看上去已是非人类的屠夫的手下。他用尽全力挥舞着被束缚带捆绑着的手脚，却无法摆脱它们，只能惊恐地瞪视着一个黑色的影子弯下腰来，几乎要贴在他身上。他闻到了消毒水和血腥混杂在一起的气味，而模糊的视线中，这个影子更像是某种荒诞的惊悚影片里那些僵尸或者恶灵。  
      “我在做梦吗？”这是Sebastian第一个想法。  
      然后接种而来的，是“Joseph在哪里？他是否还安全？”  
      接着是，“门口的Kidman没有来支援，她是否也遭到了袭击？或者是她……”黑暗和困意伴随着脑后脖子根部传达的阵阵疼痛一起袭来。  
      Sebastian努力地睁开眼睛，去辨识周围的环境，一些造型诡异的机器和与之相连的浴缸印入他的眼底，还有一些熟悉的脸，Joseph、Marcelo医生、那个某次失踪事件的目击证人，一个无法开口的自闭症患者Leslie，还有作出保持安静手势的Kidman。但药物的作用让他已经无法将那些脸与他们的名字一一对应。  
      伴随着Kidman的声音——『开始吧，全体都小心注意，没有一个人能离开。』尽职的警官终于陷入了昏迷，也同时彻底地来到了另一个世界。

 

      尖锐的嚣叫声犹如利器一般刺入脑中，Joseph Oda在半梦半醒中挣扎着，他感觉到自己整个的大脑都要被这种高频的声音所震碎。他极力地用手捂住耳朵，痛苦地在地板上蜷缩成一团，全身的肌肉几乎要痉挛似得僵硬紧绷。头疼，炸裂一般的头疼令他濒临崩溃，甚至开始祈求赶快死去。  
      从幼年时带上那副眼镜，将自己藏于镜片之后，他就从来没有一天彻底地做过真正的自己。掩饰，克制，伪装，是自掌心那道伤痕落下以后，Joseph度过的每一天的真实写照。  
      8岁的时候，他为了一个并不值钱却非常喜爱的金属挂坠而与同龄的孩子扭打起来，最后发展成了严重的暴力流血事件。他用一枚木桩捅伤了企图抢夺他心爱之物的孩子中的一个，当那个链坠被夺回来的时候，上面已经沾满了对方的鲜血。  
      暴怒的父亲在严厉惩罚了Joseph的同时，将他死死护住的宝物投入了壁炉的烈火里。而Joseph为了取回它，右手的掌心被滚烫的金属坠子烙下了严重的伤。  
      因为这件事，身体不好的爷爷焦虑到再次病发，而周围的邻居也从此将他称为那个凶狠的小恶魔。爷爷在病逝之前，亲手给Joseph带上那副平光的黑框眼镜，告诉他要如何做人，如何压抑贪念和渴望，将心中的恶魔紧锁起来。  
      爷爷对他说，『这镜片就是一度透明的墙，你带着它，透过它看世界，看你渴望的东西时，就能时刻警示自己，要把七宗罪都隔绝在这墙内。』那天起，Joseph便一直谨遵着爷爷的教诲，也一直佩戴着这幅眼镜，不能离开它片刻，它就像一种宗教戒律一般时刻提醒着Joseph，但也让他成为一个虚伪的人。  
      他手上那个烫伤，随着岁月的流失，逐渐消退，现在只留下当时伤最严重的地方。在眼前摊开手心，留下的凸出疤痕就像是一个倒逆的十字，扭曲着象征他真正的内心，即使用手套掩盖，也遮掩不了底下隐藏的“罪”之心。  
      而现在，当Joseph自暴自弃地决定彻底放弃的时候，完全放松开自我束缚的他没有如同想象中那般迎来死亡，却听见了那吵杂刺耳声音中潜藏的细语。  
      那个声音说，『我知道你渴求的是什么。放弃那些虚假的伪善，协助我，你就能得到他。』  
      Joseph害怕起来，比起死亡，他更恐惧别人发现他那丑陋的内心和无耻的欲念。那个声音说了“他”，那个声音真的看穿了他。  
      『不！』Joseph大声尖叫起来，拒绝了恶魔的诱惑，也拒绝了面对真实的自己。  
      意外地，嚣叫声随即停了下来，取而代之的是野外夜间的虫鸣声以及远处有人走动的声音。Joseph回过神来，发现自己正瘫坐在一片极高的乱草丛里，远处几个人影举着火把来回巡视着，似乎在寻找着什么东西，又或是什么人。  
      “我们先前应该是被那些混蛋袭击了，为什么又会在这里？” Joseph回忆着倒下之前的事情，却没有任何头绪。他开始担心Sebastian，他一直以来的搭档，又或者说那个一直在他心底引发骚动的人。

 

        谨慎地探察着周围，Joseph逐渐发现自己处在一个非真实的世界里。这里充斥着各种不科学的怪物，超出运作常理的机关，以及看上去似乎是投射一些有点眼熟的地区和建筑，却又不完全相同的场景。这个空间就像是梦境的碎片拼接而成，而从一处到另一个风格迥异的地方，有的时候只要一瞬间。快得连Joseph自己都不知道究竟是如何转换的，他就像是在一个电脑屏幕里，而背景只要鼠标轻点的咔嗒一秒就能够改头换面。  
      他跑过了无数个场景，记住了所有的通路，却始终无法找到他想要见到的人。遇见的，还算是比较“正常”（或者直观地说是非怪物）的人，就只有那个一看就没怀好心的医生，还有那个重度自闭症病人。  
      不，那个病人也很异常。  
      在没多久之前的一起失踪事件调查中，Joseph就见过这个病人，他总是佝偻着背，踏着奇怪的步伐躲到角落里。他从不说话，无论怎样的诱导和刺激，他都不曾发出任何一个音节，就像是一个哑巴一样，连Joseph都怀疑除了自闭，他的声带是不是也有问题。  
      而现在，尽管他还是重复着同一个单词，却似乎在暗示着什么。一些突然的事件随着他的叨念，向着那个词意的方向急速地发展着。  
      还有他的头发。Joseph曾经见到的名为Leslie的患者，有着一头黑色的头发，凌乱、肮脏，发丝都纠结在一起。但眼前的Leslie却变成了满头银白色，虽然他的病号服也已经到处是污渍，但他那发丝却看上去清洁又柔顺。他就像是被某种传说中的恶灵附身了一样，显现出异常的不同于先前的外表和行为特征。  
      这个病人看似毫无目的到处乱跑，细细分析却是在故意引导着Joseph前进的方向，让他发现了一些东西，但同时也很有可能也让他疏漏了一些什么，比如Sebastian的下落。  
      Joseph开始有意识地与这个怪异的病人叉开走，避开他去探索相反的区域。没过多久，噩梦的主人便厌烦了这种绕圈子的游戏。令Joseph抓狂致死的噪音再一次响了起来。  
      这一次，夹杂在这直刺入脑的声音中的，不仅是恶魔的劝诱，还有直接展现在Joseph脑海中的画面，那些他曾经暗暗作出的不堪入目的遐想。

      Joseph跪倒在地上，眼睁睁地看着幻觉中的另一个他，进行着那些自己一直可望而不可及的行为。  
      他的手落在Sebastian的大腿上，稍稍用力就将那双坚实有力的长腿引导着环上他的腰。Sebastian的幻影只穿着一件衬衣，而这仅有的布料也衣襟大敞着挂在主人的手肘上，而那根Sebastian一直习惯佩戴着的固定枪套的皮带正紧箍在那宽阔的肩背上，随着他双手前伸而身体后仰的动作，略微勒进那美好的肩部肌肉里。  
      随着另一个自己的右手自下而上探入那件衬衣之下，然后由上而下地抚过那光裸的背脊，Sebastian的幻影用力地呼吸着，就像是曾经Joseph看到过无数次他因为奔跑而体力不支的时候那样，发出急促的喘息声。  
      Joseph已经看不下去了，他感觉自己几近崩溃。  
      他在压抑着内心快要冲破而出的欲望，但这欲望却还带着恶魔诱惑他的声音。『来吧，做回真实的自己，伸出手，你就可以得到想要的。』  
      恶魔造就的幻影扔掉了那副碍事的眼镜，用牙咬着退下了遮掩的手套，将烙着逆十字的掌心贴上另一人的臀，低声说着Joseph一直渴望说出的话语，『Sebby，我的Sebby。我爱你。我现在就想要你。』  
      『不！不是这样的！』Joseph声嘶力竭地为自己高声辩解着，否定那个幻影的自己，否定恶魔的诱引。  
      『我知道你的想法，我了解你所有的记忆。不用着急，你可以慢慢考虑是否接受我的建议，接受你自己。』恶魔的声音连同那嘈杂的刺耳声一起逐渐消退。


	3. Chapter 3

      『Joseph？你没事吧？』那个记忆中熟悉的嗓音在耳边响起，而当Joseph努力地睁开因为不想看见那个被恶魔所俘获转变得腐朽不堪的自己而紧闭的双眼，他心心念念的人的脸就近在眼前。  
      Joseph抬起手，想要伸手触摸那张脸，确认他是否真实，却又惧怕自己会因为贪恋那触感而堕入地狱。最终他选择将手放在Sebastian的肩上，借力撑自己起身，然后飞速把手抽离。  
      现在，Joseph找到了他苦心寻找的人，但他却一点也不高兴。忧虑充斥着他的全身。尤其是当Sebastian走在他前面为他掩护时，那潜行时撅起的屁股就正当眼前。他移动时，那紧裹在西装裤下翘实的臀部，就在Joseph触手可及之处摆动着，还有那该死的挂在裤腰上的油灯，将这一切照亮，就像强迫身后人看清那些细节似的。  
      Joseph能够感觉到心中的恶魔正在不断地挥舞着锋利的爪子，想要挠破他的防线。  
      无论他说多少次的“不”，否定多少次自己那下流的欲念，那都是自欺欺人。Joseph深切地知道，他的内心正在叫嚣着与渴望之人接触。拥抱、亲吻、爱抚、占有。

        眼镜玻璃上那些没有被擦干净的水渍痕迹就像是Joseph最后的防线，让他感觉到那堵墙的存在，强迫他感知到镜架压在鼻梁上的沉重感，就像那块压在他心上的名为道德的巨石。

      好几次，当Joseph开始动摇的时候，那个恶魔所释放尖锐嚣叫就会响彻周围，无论是在狭小的室内，还是在宽广的露天空间，它都能引起针刺入颅内的剧烈疼痛和持久不能恢复的耳鸣。  
      Joseph开始怀疑这个恶魔就住在自己的脑子里，只要稍稍地松懈下来，想那么一点点不怎么恰当的东西，他就会立刻察觉，并开始欢歌。当Joseph的目光落在搭档脖子后的发际线上，当他的手腕皮肤有意无意地蹭过搭档那因为袖口高卷而裸露的手肘，当Sebastian扶住他的手隔着衣服传来暖意时，这一点点的小事都能让那个嘲笑的嗓音响起。  
      『要不要我帮帮你？好让你不这么持续折磨自己的神经。』恶魔嘿嘿地笑着。虽然Joseph一直没有看见过这声音背后的模样，却能毫不困难地想象出他那得意的嘴脸。  
      『让你那本小小的手册不小心丢失怎么样？』他说，刺激着Joseph。  
      警察手册，Joseph一直贴身收藏的重要东西，对他来说有着非同一般的意义。他证明了Joseph在工作上的成就和价值，同时印证了他作为Sebastian最佳搭档的日子。当然，它或者说它里面东西对于Joseph来说，还有些除此之外其他的重要意义。它丢失了，是Joseph难以接受的事。  
      『然后让他捡到，你觉得如何？』  
      『他一定会很惊讶的，你重要的工作证件背面居然夹着他的照片。』  
      『你猜他会怎么认为？你一直潜伏在他身边调查他。或者是……你对他有着不可告人的……』  
      Joseph用手掌用力地压着耳廓，高喊起来，希望用这种方式不去听，不去想。他不能失去Sebastian，哪怕只是搭档，哪怕工作之外只是泛泛之交，他都已经满足了，他不能让任何事，任何人来毁了这一切。  
      『真的吗？』那声音又来了，『这样就真的满足了吗？那你脑子里那些更“亲密”的想象又是怎么回事呢？』恶魔毫不留情地点穿他。  
      刺耳的鸣叫再一次拉响，就像是在催促他，催促Joseph作出决定。

 

      随着Joseph在那恼人的声音中变得异常的频率越来越高，Sebastian开始担心起来。他的上一个搭档，后来作为他妻子的人已经永远地失去了，他现在不能再失去第二个。  
      Sebastian发现了，自从到了个诡异的地方以后，Joseph就变得疲惫而容易走神，像是背负着很大的压力却无法倾吐心声。他总是用一种想要说什么的眼神看向Sebastian，却始终也没有说出口；他甚至好几次想伸手拽住他，很明显地，但还是一次次把手垂了回去。这一点也不像那个干练、稳重、哪怕是批驳性的建议也能完全不犹豫地向上级提出的Joseph。  
      『如果你有什么需要倾诉的事情或者精神上的负担，你可以信任我，告诉我，我一定会尽力替你分担一些。』Sebastian隔着手套，用力握了握Joseph的右手。  
      这份温柔几乎瞬间就要将Joseph击溃。但他不能，不能说出实情。  
      Joseph推了推眼镜，沉默了一会儿才开口，『我只是有些不适应这种怪诞的世界，不用担心。』  
      拍了拍Joseph的背，Sebastian一如既往地送上自己的鼓励，『如果有什么需要，尽管跟我说。』  
      “我需要你！需要抱你！需要你用沉浸的表情叫我的名字！” Joseph的内心尖叫着，但他还是用紧绷着表情，将这尖叫通过吞咽，顺着喉结滑动的方向，扼杀在胃袋里。他只是轻轻地点了点头，不敢看向Sebastian的眼睛。

      Joseph自以为那堵墙都会一直坚韧不催，至少他觉得自己是希望如此的。  
      但他在一次战斗中丢失了那副眼镜。他被Sebastian搀扶着脱离险境的时候，他回头看了一眼那副遗落在地上的黑框眼镜，却没有感到忧虑，反而是轻松了很多。  
      他将头靠在Sebastian的颈边，嗅闻着他的气息；他的右手紧环着Sebastian的腰，他们的腿侧紧贴在一起，相互拉扯着移动。这一切是多么美好。当他们到达铁门的另一边，一个暂时安全的地方时，Sebastian询问着他是否受伤，凝视着他。Joseph可以看到，他的眼睛里只有Joseph一人。  
      “不，不能这样！”那副眼镜似乎在遥远的地方大嚷，唤回几乎要吻上去的Joseph的理智。  
      『我需要拿回我的眼镜。不是视力上的问题，只是那样我才有安全感，我不能失去它。』Joseph略有点语无伦次，他更像是在说服自己，不能失去那道墙，那最后的防线，而不是放纵自己。  
      『好吧。你在这里等着，我去拿。』Sebastian说着，从那个铁护栏的缺口又钻了回去，重新深入险境。  
      Joseph僵住了。Sebastian愿意为他犯险，只是为了一副毫无用处的平光眼镜，只是为了Joseph的安全感。他没有劝说“如果视力不成问题，那种东西还是算了吧”，连一句吐槽的话也没有。  
      “所以我是特别的吗？” Joseph禁不住这样想，那怕这种特别并不是他期待的那种，即使这只是最最纯粹的友谊，那也有着与其他人不同的深刻意义。“他在乎我，比在乎其他同事、同伴、友人更多。”  
      Joseph感觉到了那堵墙面临崩塌的碎裂声。  
      而当他取回眼镜重新带上时，这局面也没有任何改观。不，可以说是更严重了。他已经无法欺骗自己，他渴望踏出那一步，渴望释放心中的欲念，渴望向恶魔屈服。  
      『你曾经有那种感觉吗？望着深渊，像是地铁的隧道，一瞬间想要不顾一切地跳下去。我不是害怕自己会转变，而是害怕自己其实根本就希望着这样的转变发生。』  
      长凳上，稍做休息的Joseph终于向Sebastian吐露心声。同时，他也已经站到了他所说的“深渊边缘”。  
      『你会没问题的，一定没问题的。』Sebastian搂着他，给受伤的他注射恢复的针剂。他贴在Joseph的耳边反复述说着“没有问题”这几个字。  
      “没有问题是吗？我们如此靠近也没有问题，即使更近些也没问题，这样拥抱着，怀着希望接吻的想法，期待着成为彼此的唯一，这些都是没问题的。是吗？” Joseph揽在Sebastian腰侧的手逐渐滑落，贴上他的臀。而Sebastian依旧没有把他推开，还是安慰着他。  
      『没有问题』Joseph喃喃地重复了一次。  
      伴随着墙体彻底坍塌的轰鸣，他纵身跃入深渊。


	4. Chapter 4

      Sebastian其实早就感觉到了，当他在这个噩梦世界里看见Joseph和Kidman的时候，他就发现了他们两人都分别藏着自己的秘密。他曾经目睹了他们争吵，在那个教会的地下部分。虽然隔着一段距离，但他仍然听见Joseph说着“背叛”、“杀死我们”、“阴谋”一类的词，而Kidman则是重复多次“你被Ruvik提出的条件所诱惑，你才会杀了所有的人”。但当Sebastian靠近的时候，他俩快速地将互指着的手枪放下了，似乎在隐瞒Sebastian上达成了一定的一致想法，并且伪装成什么都没有发生一般开始协助Sebastian清除那些恼人的怪物。  
      Sebastian有点困扰。一个是多年的搭档，一个是栽培的新人。他不想怀疑任何一个。但是心底有一个声音在小声咕哝着『Joseph是更值得信任的一个。』连他自己都不知道为什么有这样的想法，也许是他与Joseph那么多年的合作从来没出过错，也许是他觉得一个硬是苦口婆心把他从酗酒的黑暗日子中拽回来的人绝对不会坑他。  
      至少他觉得自己是了解Joseph的，非常了解，哪怕他从来没有去过这位友人的家作客，而Joseph也只是有几次送酒醉的他回家才踏入他的屋子。但Sebastian就是有这样的第六感，知道Joseph即使是个除工作外习惯于沉默，也十分注重个人隐私和与人之间距离的人，但他绝不会为了自己的一丝利益而让自己的搭档落入死亡的险境。  
      另外，Sebastian感觉自己好像是忘记了什么重要的事，关于Kidman的事，关于一些证据证明她在背后捣鬼的事。  
      Joseph一定是知道些什么，但却不愿意对他坦言。是受到了威胁？还是有什么难言之处在其中？  
      Sebastian开始凭空猜测起Joseph可能暗恋着Kidman，所以希望能够在她作出不可挽回的事之前阻止她，而把这件事直接告诉Sebastian又未免有打小报告之嫌，更何况也可能对Kidman今后在队伍里的发展留下不好的影响。  
      在Sebastian的眼里，Joseph一直是一个为人着想，并且有分寸的人。所以他决定给他们一定的自己处理的空间，而不是冒然地去点穿他们，或者用强硬的态度去逼问其中的缘由。

      然而，当Sebastian在与他们分开，进入很长一段时间的艰难的独自探索之后，三人再次汇合后不久，悲剧便发生了。  
      抓狂的Kidman想要杀死Leslie。她似乎与那个一看就心怀不轨的医生抱持着同样的想法，认为只要Leslie死或者受折磨而濒死，他们就能够离开这里，摆脱这个噩梦的世界。  
      Kidman向接受了Sebastian示意来阻止她的Joseph开了枪。然后，从此Sebastian就再也没有见过Joseph，但他的直觉并不相信Joseph已经死了。也许是他本能地拒绝这个悲剧，拒绝他最重要的友人和搭档离开他，又或许……他其实有再见到过Joseph，只是无法正确地记忆起来，所以在脑海的深处才有那种模糊的Joseph还活着的印象。  
      无论如何，那种极度的愤怒和愧疚再一次在Sebastian的心中点燃。

      Sebastian曾经亲眼所见，Marcelo医生那个企图用电击Leslie的计划失败了，他几乎杀死了这个可怜的青年，而最后还把自己给搞死了。  
      虽然Sebastian同意Leslie这个病人在来到这个世界以后的确有不少古怪，与过去Sebastian因为调查失踪事件而见到的那个他不同。但在这个青年身上Sebastian感觉不到恶意，他只是纯粹地引导着他。  
      Sebastian感觉到这个青年似乎知道很多背后的秘密，关于这个噩梦世界的创造者Ruvik，以及那些杀死Ruvik后把实验进一步扩大的趋利者，和他们的可怕计划，却因为被控制而无法说出来，又或者是因为他的疾病而不能良好地表达。  
      就像一条训练有素的警犬，Sebastian能够嗅到从青年身上散发出的不安、恐惧和孤独感，他需要帮助，而不是像过去面对Sebastian时那样拒人于千里之外。他本能地去同情这个无助的孩子。  
      与同情Ruvik不同，Sebastian同情着完整的Leslie，无论是他的疾病，还是他被迫进入这个诡异世界并遭受各种折磨的经历。而对于Ruvik，只有他童年大火中受伤和失去亲人的不幸是Sebastian所同情的，而之后他被那些与他同流合污，干着伤天害理之事的同伙背叛并杀害的事，完全是他自作自受。  
      哪怕是犯罪者，都拥有在阳光下接受公平审判的权利，即使是死囚，也不应该如此在阴暗的底下备受折磨而死。这是Sebastian所秉持的正义。  
      但同时，Sebastian也知道，另一半的自己并不这么认为。  
      在黑暗的角落里，有一小部分的灵魂在叫嚣着“血债血偿”的字句。而当他想起他那可怜的在阴谋中被大火活活吞噬的女儿，在他所不知道的地方被密谋杀害并毁尸灭迹的妻子时，在Joseph慢慢地倒下血迹印红了他的衣服时，这种声音几乎盖住了他的整个思维。  
      『没错！他们应该像是蛆虫一样被撕裂、压扁！你无辜的女儿，我可怜的姐姐的血仇，不应该由我们亲眼看着了结吗？』Ruvik出现在Sebastian身后的长廊里，向他快速地靠近。而他的话比他瞬间移动的身影更快地钻入Sebastian的脑子里。

        『不，我并不是想要复仇。』Sebastian不敢看向恶魔的眼睛。他害怕他看出他的动摇和谎言。  
      『不，你想要复仇。』Ruvik肯定的说。『那瞬间我能够感觉到你的心情，我们是一样的。背负着对他们的仇恨而活，发誓总有一天要揪出他们，让他们为对我们重要的亲人所作出的行为付出代价。最惨痛的血的代价。』  
      Sebastian感觉到自己的心脏正疯狂地鼓动着，不是因为对Ruvik的恐惧，而是对他所说之言的认同。他感觉到自己需要手刃凶手才能平复心中的仇恨。但理智告诉他，不能这样做。  
      刹那间，Sebastian理解了Joseph曾经说的关于渴望跃下悬崖的话题。他处于渴望放纵和道德及法律约束的天平之间，就像是在陡峭的悬崖边上一样，一旦向糟糕的地方微微倾斜，他就会自己跳入深渊，万劫不复。  
      而一味地否定自己的欲念根本毫无作用，到头来只会自欺欺人。

      他背对着Ruvik，沉默了很久。  
      『是的，我想要复仇。』Sebastian承认道，『但复仇绝对不是解决问题的好办法。仇恨只会滋生疯狂，最后把自己也彻底侵蚀。我的妻女，还有你的姐姐，她们绝对不会希望我们变成这样。』  
      Sebastian说完转过身，用坚毅的表情面对Ruvik。这一回，这位噩梦的主人却快速地消失了。

 

      一个人持续着寻找通往灯塔精神病医院的路，Sebastian开始重新审视这一段时间所发生的种种。几乎所有的场景都与Ruvik的记忆有关，所有的关键物品或者信息都几乎能与精神病院、教会以及Ruvik家中的装饰一一对应。剩下的则是一些Sebastian自己的回忆。  
      唯独一样东西，与这两点都格格不入，而令Sebastian无比在意。那是Sebastian见到过很多次的东西，一面闪着几乎晃眼光芒的椭圆形镜子。油漆成金色的仿雕花镜架看上去十分豪华，但仔细看却不是金属的质地，而是略微廉价同时也轻巧的塑合金制成。这不符合Ruvik家那豪华洋房的配置，不符合近身边院和教会的风格，也不可能是Sebastian家里的东西。  
      记忆中，Sebastian每次看见这面镜子就会回到一个安全的房间中，那里虽然破落，但至少有一张看上去不怎么样，躺在上面却十分柔软的床供他好好休息。而他知道外面的大厅里还有一个正常的人坐在护士台前，还有那些会被送来，放在他房间桌面上的可口的食物和治疗针剂，一切都显得让人安心。  
      但他仍然有种诡异的感觉，隐约地，他意识到自己记忆的时间点有些混乱。他并非像他自己认为的那样，很早就看到过那面镜子。  
      其实它只是在后来的一段时间才出现的，在与靠在教会长凳上休息的Joseph分别后不久。而他遇到并和Joseph一起在这个噩梦的世界中奔走，只是起初的16小时，后来的Sebastian就一直是一个人。只是那些独自的记忆与同伴一起的记忆变成了许多的碎片，打乱了时间的先后顺序，而正确的是他所携带的表上的时间。  
      Sebastian感觉到脖子根部传来的刺痛，他一边整理着思路，一边随着Leslie给他指出的道路奔跑。  
      『如果你知道我要你去做的事，你会不会无法原谅自己？』Sebastian的脑海中猛然跃出Ruvik曾经对他说出的一句莫名其妙的话。  
      有什么不对，有什么看不见的陷阱正在等他。他的第六感不断反复地如此告诫着他，但他还是看不清迷雾中的真相。

      一路跟着Leslie小跑着，在某一个角度，某一个瞬间，Sebastian看见了那个过去的黑发的Leslie的身影闪现了一次。  
      刹那，Sebastian似乎有些明白了异样感的所在。Leslie，那个自闭症病人，改变的不仅仅是他的发色，还有他的行动方式和整个性格。  
      Sebastian第一次听说Leslie  Withers，是因为他是那个多人失踪案调查中的唯一目击者，他患有严重的自闭症无法与人交流。但当这个看起来还未成年，实际却有25岁的青年的资料被调出来时，Sebastian发现事情远非自闭症那么简单。  
      Leslie Withers幼年的时候有一个完满的家庭和人生，他并没有什么精神上的疾病，是一个健康活泼的普通孩子，直到他9岁的某一天。一伙歹徒闯入他家，杀死了所有的人，只有被母亲锁在壁橱里的他得以幸存。  
      凶手在他家行凶之后还翻找了很多个小时，那段时间里，这个可怜的孩子就一直屏息着听着外面的声音，他不敢出来，只能安静地等待着，从最初的恐惧直至麻木。当48小时后，警察将他从壁橱里带出来时，他便不再与任何人交流。  
      他无法指认凶手，所以在后来紧接着的灭口事件中，他再一次成为左邻右里中唯一的幸存者。而这一回的失踪事件也一样。几乎所有知道他的人都不会把他当作一个人，而是作为一个盆栽之类的植物，没有人避讳他，所以他也安然地一直存活着。  
      他把自己封闭了起来，为了活命，如此持续了16年。  
      然而现在，他虽然说话仍然时常断断续续，却主动与Sebastian交流，甚至先一步进入那些明显令人恐惧的空间和地点。随着Sebastian在这里时间的延长，他那奇怪的蜷缩的身体姿势和步伐也开始改变，和他的沟通能力一样逐渐变得正常。  
      那真的是Leslie吗？恍惚间，一个可怕的疑问在Sebastian的脑中闪过。

        但他已经无法好好地去缜密思考，因为那个噩梦的主人，他最大的敌人——Ruvik就在他眼前，并且用单手就轻易地提着他的脖子，将他举起来 。挣扎中，Ruvik抓住他的手腕，迫使他丢失了他唯一在手的武器。  
      被扼住咽喉所带来的窒息扩散开来。Sebastian从开始的拼命挣扎，慢慢变得安静、放松，最后彻底陷入黑暗之中。


	5. Chapter 5

      Sebastian是被落地式挂钟的报时声吵醒的。  
      睁开眼，那是在一间昏暗的，空间相当大的屋子里。四周的装饰显得豪华又古典，透过正对着的没有拉紧的深红色窗帘，Sebastian能够识别出屋外现在正处黄昏。血一样浓稠的云层漂浮在天空中，让Sebastian顿时有一种成为了被包裹在琥珀中的昆虫一般的感觉。而他的四肢也像被无形的镣铐所禁锢，令他完全动弹不得。  
      Sebastian就这样敞着手脚，躺在那张舒适、宽阔的，带有华贵帷幔的床上，只能转动眼球无奈地注视着前方窗外的天空。如同即将被祭献给恶魔的牺牲品，倾听着周围所有细小的动静，等待死亡/恶魔脚步的降临。  
      渐渐地，一些响动地接近着。Sebastian开始快速地思考着是否有逃脱的希望，比如来的是一个瞎子怪物的话。  
      然后，他却在那道打开的门后面看见了年幼的Ruvik。  
      Ruben Victoriano看上去还是仅稍稍超过Sebastian腰线的高度，浅金色几乎接近银白的发丝中规中矩地向后梳着。他紧绷着一张脸，小心翼翼地接近Sebastian，如同靠近一只随时可能一跃而起的猛犬似的。  
      Sebastian甚至无法发出任何声音，即使张开嘴，也勉强只有气流从喉管里通过的微弱咕噜声。他斜过眼睛，盯着那个观察着他的少年。  
      就这样站在床边看了很久，Ruben终于不再那么谨慎。少年伸出手去，戳了戳Sebastian的手腕，然后大胆地开始用一种抚摸宠物爪子的方式摸着那段从卷起的袖子中裸露出来的手肘。  
      『我以为会是冰冷的。』少年咕哝着。与其说他在与Sebastian说话，不如说他在自言自语。  
      当年幼的Ruvik将他的右手移动到Sebastian的胸口时，Sebastian顿时紧张起来，他想起了这只手长大后扼在自己喉咙的感觉，他怀疑这个已经能够在地下室往人脑子上扎针的孩子，此刻是不是正打算要把自己的心脏挖出来。但Ruben只是将掌心紧贴在那里，感受对方胸膛中快速鼓动的心跳声。  
      然后，Ruben稍稍弯下腰，把耳朵贴在自己手掌的边上。『你果然是活的』他开口说。  
      『你是被他们抓来的恶魔吗？』金色的眸子扫过Sebastian的脸，最终停留在他嘴唇边的疤痕上。  
      Sebastian张了张嘴，表示自己不能说话。  
      Ruvik的手再一次移动了，落在了Sebastia的咽喉上。但与Sebastia想象不同的是，他只是轻轻的触摸着那里，带着怜悯的眼神。『真是可怜，』他说。  
      忽然间，Sebastian感觉自己可以说话了，就像是那只手拿走了施展在他喉间的魔法。他咳嗽了几声，开始回答那个孩子的怪异问题。『不，我只是个普通的警察。我不知道为什么会在这里，也不知道为什么不能动。』  
      但Ruben Victoriano似乎并不相信他说的，还是把他看作是一个受困的恶魔。『你不用隐瞒。我知道。』他把食指按在Sebastian的唇上，作了一个让他小声的动作，『那些教会的恶棍才是最坏最邪恶的人，而我父母还愚蠢地听信他们。他们把你藏在这里，一定是打算等天黑后就抓你去教会的地下，折磨你好让你与他们签订契约成为他们的奴仆。我也去过那个地方，我父母曾经觉得我也被恶魔附了身。那地方才是地狱。』  
      属于Ruben的小手抚摸过Sebastian的脸颊和眉心，用与他对待实验品完全不同的方式，『你一定吃了不少苦。』他眨了眨眼睛，『也许我可以帮你。』  
      『我可以悄悄地放你走。』出乎Sebastian意料，噩梦主人的幼年幻影这么说，『我也是这个屋子的主人，所以我应该也可以打破束缚你的诅咒。』他说着，温和地抚遍Sebastian的全身。  
      慢慢地，Sebastian感觉暖和起来，原本麻木的肢体也恢复了知觉。他支撑着从床上坐起来，然后看着那个态度截然不同的少年。  
      『小声点，跟我来。』年幼的Ruvik拉起他的手，带着Sebastian从暗门来到那个他熟悉的地下室，然后穿梭在暗道之中，最后到达了室外。  
      夕阳尚未完全沉入地面，那片仓库前的向日葵田依旧是一片火红。  
      Ruben放开了手，看着眼前高大的男人。『我带你离开那个关住你的屋子了，你自由了。』他用脚尖磨蹭着地面，欲言又止。他那略有些尴尬的样子显得有点可怜，他现在毕竟还是个孩子。  
      『你会有麻烦？』Sebastian忍不住询问。  
      『我是说万一，』年幼的Ruvik犹豫了一会儿，还是开了口『万一以后如果我被坏家伙抓住的话，你会带我离开牢笼吗？我知道你能的。』  
      『如果是坏人的话，我会的。还记得吗？我是个警察。』Sebastian已然忘记了眼前的是他一直恐惧的人，也许是孩子的形象和他的表现蛊惑了他柔软的内心。  
      『那约定好了，你绝对要帮我哦。』Ruben示意Sebastian蹲下，然后在他的额头慎重地印上一个吻，『这是我们的契约。』  
      怪异的灼伤感和强烈的疼痛从吻落下的地方迅速扩散开来，天旋地转，一切都好像在崩塌，Sebastian抱住头再一次重重地摔倒在地面。先前所发生的事在这种濒死的感觉中变得模糊，犹如经过了漫长的时间，终于沉睡于Sebastian的记忆湖底。

 

        本能的最后一击，让几乎丧失了意识的Sebastian将悬挂在腰间的油灯摔向了那个要掐死他的人。Ruvik的衣服和兜帽被灯火所点燃，急忙扑打火焰的噩梦主人终于放开了他的手。  
      在Sebastian用力地吸入氧气，以恢复自己严重缺氧的心肺的时候，Ruvik又消失了。在Sebastian没有看见的地方露出微笑。  
      还差一点，还有最后一步，就要完成了。逃脱这个牢笼的方法近在眼前，而Sebastian  Castellanos就是开启牢门的钥匙。  
      『我们约定好了，你最终会帮我离开。』Ruvik在黑暗中说。

 

      被插着各种钉子和管子的巨型大脑，奇怪的犹如长着眼睛的脑子一般的怪物，被保护在玻璃墙中的人脑，一切都在不停的暗示着。不，这已经算不上“暗示”，而是明晃晃的告诉Sebastian，这个是一个由大脑连接形成的精神世界。  
      这令Sebastian想起了他看到的那些躺倒在注满了冰水的浴缸中，脑后被插上了连接神经的电极管的人们。他曾经看到过Joseph也是其中一员，那么自己呢？也许他的身体现在也躺在同样的地方昏睡着。  
      Joseph怎么样了，在精神的世界中受到重创后他是否还能在现实中醒来？还是会像其他那些实验品一样凄惨地死去了，然后被“处理”成为Myra一样的“失踪”者？  
      必须要离开这里，必须从这个噩梦中醒来，要快，要赶在Joseph死去之前救下他，然后让那些把他们做实验的混蛋吃点苦头，作恶的人必将受到惩罚。Sebastian满脑子都是愤怒和暴力的念头，他想到了他的女儿、他的妻子、那些无辜的“失踪”的路人，还有他生死未卜的搭档。但他究竟要如何才能离开这里，如才能何唤醒自己？Sebastian依旧一片茫然。  
      脑子，对了，那个被保护得很好的脑子。  
      一瞬间，Sebastian有了一个可怕的想法。他想要破坏那个玻璃罐中的脑子，哪怕那会彻底杀了Ruvik的存在。如果这是罪，那他也必须要去背负。何况成为那样的中心，被任意地与别人的脑子连接，恐怕也未必好过。  
      Ruvik已经死了，他的脑子只是一个受人摆布的实验物品。要是人有灵魂的话，被困在一个肉块中看着自己被任意蹂躏又会怎么想呢？让一切都结束吧，这个人所犯下的罪将会用他的死亡来弥补。而那些杀死他的罪人同样也会面临法律的严惩。  
      “你以为几个普通的警察或者几条写在册子上的条文就能够真正主持正义吗？”突然一个声音在Sebastian的脑海中大声提出了质疑。“那为什么这些杀人者一直持续到了现在？为什么你们过去查到的很多证据都被检方所否认？为什么那些原本被保密的知情人名单会泄露，而那些证人都死于非命？为什么你自己还会被弄到了这里？”那个声音连珠炮似地咄咄逼人，让Sebastian心中那股对他工作的信心和热情逐渐退缩成一团。  
      无论如何，先要从这里出去。Sebastian对自己说。剩下的只有尝试破坏那个脑子了。  
      『对不起。』Sebastian小声地咕哝着。

      随着那层保护罩被击碎，脆弱的脑变成了地面上一滩可怜的白色泥浆。  
      垂死挣扎的怪物，被击中的有着Ruvik外形的合成兽惨叫着向他作出最后一击，然后倒地，崩塌的黑暗世界，全部都那么理所当然，就像是那种被安排好了主角必然会胜利的剧情。唯有一晃而过的Kidman身影戳着Sebastian的心境。  
      有什么不对，Kidman在逃避什么，却不是Sebastian所看见的那些怪物，而是一些新的东西，不为Sebastian所知道的东西。  
      是什么？ Sebastian感觉自己应该知道。  
      一瞬间，镜子的幻觉又在Sebastian的眼前出现，碎裂的镜面上印出他憔悴的脸。这让他想起了自己曾经在吵杂刺耳的声音中变得满手是血，然后……Kidman向他开了枪，就像她枪击Joseph那样，一点也没有作为同伴应该有的犹豫。  
      『没有一个人能离开这里。』Sebastian想起了这句话。而说出这句话的正是站在那里弯着腰看向他的Kidman。  
      原来是这样。Sebastian用力地合上眼睛，然后睁开。  
      他想起了最初他与Joseph一起在灯塔精神病院受到袭击之后的事，被捆绑在担架车上运送到医院设置在灯塔楼中那个秘密的实验室里的事，想起了他的后脑被插入电极后，疼痛让他短时从麻醉药物中清醒时，看见自己被安置在一个放满了冰水的浴缸里的事，想起了Joseph、Leslie甚至那个讨人厌的医生也同样成为了牺牲品，一一躺在他左右边上的装置里的场景。唯独只有Kidman她站在那里，对着那些摆弄装置的恶徒们指手划脚。  
      Sebastian因为受到重击、注入药物，又或者因为实验而失去的记忆慢慢地回来了，连同他当时对于Kidman的愤怒。  
      他不断在心中叨念着，要赶快醒来，要从这噩梦中也要从那个阴谋的黑暗实验室中逃出去，而作为罪魁祸首的Kidman和她的团队应该要受到应有的惩罚。  
      随着机械运转的嗡嗡声越来越大，寒冷的感觉也从四面八方涌过来。  
      Sebastian知道自己就快要拜托这虚幻的精神世界，回到现实之中。  
      『Sebastian? Sebby! 』一个熟悉的声音在叫他。随着声音，温暖也从肩膀和脖子那里传来。  
      努力地与眩晕和无力搏斗了很久，Sebastian终于抵抗了始终在往下落的眼皮，看清了周围的环境——空无一人。他保持着略向上的视角，审视着一切，没有警卫，没有那些操作实验的家伙，也没有Kidman的身影。这实在有些异常，但对于Sebastian来说无疑也是一个绝好的机会。  
      他摸索着将脑后的电极拔了出来，刺激性的疼痛令他差一点就再次晕厥过去，但无论如何他还是忍住了。用冷到麻木的双臂支撑着那个大型的冰水浴浴缸的边缘，Sebastian坐了起来，然后慢慢地、摇晃着尝试跨出一条腿，再是另一条。  
      他呲着牙，弓着背，看向周围几个浴缸。躺着的Marcelo医生似乎已经处于休克状态，也可能死了，Sebastian观察不到他任何的微弱呼吸。而Leslie似乎即将醒来，他的眼皮颤动着，手脚也在微微挪动。还有几个其他人应该已经死了不少时候，他们漂浮在浴缸里，眼睛瞪大着，从鼻孔、耳朵和眼睛里流出的血早已凝固。而剩下的另一个设备空了，只有里面尚存的半缸水和地面上已经有些干掉的水渍，证实了曾经在那里也有人。  
      Joseph不见了。

        担心、焦虑已经恐惧像是飞速成长的藤蔓，将Sebastian整个地死死缠住。他拼尽全力，拖着疲惫的身体，顶着药物的效果，想要向前移动，去查看搭档的生死，却还是被脚底下的一个略软的类似沙包一样的障碍物绊倒了，连是什么都没有看清，就晕死在那一堆东西上。


	6. Chapter 6

      Joseph再一次回到了他曾经被联入噩梦的那个实验室中心，面无表情地跨过瘫倒一地的工作人员和保安，找到了那个逃出“连接装置”却昏迷在几步之外的Sebastian。  
      他小心翼翼用手环过那个他一心所系的男人的背后，拖起他的头查看脑后的伤口，用刚从仓库找到的纱布敷料，轻轻地将那还渗着血的穿刺口掩盖好。  
      『Sebby，你会好起来的。』他悄声说，从一边他拿来的医疗箱里取出一罐泛着诡异绿色的针剂，『剂量要慢慢减下来，所以我现在还要再给你注射一针，好让你的头疼缓解一些。』他更像对自己在说话，『我会很小心不弄疼你的。』他温柔地给他搭档右手肘弯的注射区消毒，然后将针头刺入皮肤下的静脉里。而左手相应的位置，是曾经暴力注射导致的皮下出血，大片的青色淤痕显得十分扎眼。  
      在Joseph的怀抱中，Sebastian小小地动了动，仿佛在梦中看到了什么另他震惊的事，即使依旧熟睡着，他的眉头也还是皱紧了。Joseph忍不住伸出手去，用食指把眉间那个深深的“川”字慢慢抹平。  
      『Sebby，我们回去吧。』  
      带着黑色革制手套的男人用另一只手摘下自己的眼镜，将镜架的脚向下挂在那个略年长的警官胸前的马甲领口里，然后吻了他。而微凉的嘴唇提醒着眼前醒着的人，对方那不正常的低体温。Joseph随手扯过一边货架上的毯子，把Sebastian裹在里面，而后将他横打着抱起来。  
      当Joseph重新迈开步子之前，他看见了躺在地面上的，刚才被昏倒的Sebastian当作肉垫的Kidman。这个阴险狠毒的女人现在就像一个沙袋一样歪在一边，一动不动，只有仔细地观察才能发现她还有些微弱的呼吸。她的脸色白得像是贫血的病人，虽然她不像是被作为实验品的Sebastian和Joseph，受到强行注入的药物以及设备电极植入创伤的影响，但她看上去却比那还糟，犹如一具被抽去了灵魂的空壳，一具还暖着的尸首。  
      Joseph“哼”了一声，在跨过她的时候故意踹了一脚。

      现实与噩梦之间的墙早已倒塌，在Joseph接受恶魔的条件重新醒来之前。那些无动于衷甚至开心地将两人送入“地狱”的家伙们，在实验开始不久之后，在Sebastian第一次真切地见到噩梦的主人之后，便也被拉入了那个世界中。  
      不需要任何药物，不需要在脑后脊髓神经束侧输入刺激电流，也不需要任何物理降温保持人体低代谢。以那些科学家和背后虎视眈眈准备获取利益的刽子手们所料未及的方式，地狱之门就在眼前敞开了。而打开那扇们的钥匙更是由他们自己亲手奉上的。  
      Sebastian  Castellanos——能够与制造了那个精神世界的Ruvik脑波同步的人；在遭到强大外界刺激导致的极度应激下，能够将现实中一定范围内所有人的精神全部同步接入，从而将他们的思维、脑波或者说是灵魂彻底扯入精神世界的人；同时也是，能够将特定精神体分离出来，带离“噩梦”的人。他是一柄钥匙，掌握着那扇分割两界之门的关键。Ruvik可以利用他把仇人拉进门内来，那么反之亦是否可以？

      医院的大门口，一切的警卫甚至连路人都在一开始就被那些深埋在警界的阴谋者驱赶干净，空无一人的台阶被朝阳染红。抱着浑身湿透的Sebastian，Joseph驾车离开了这里，留下实验室地面上一大片的“牺牲者”。

      『你的条件是什么？想要从我这里得到怎样的协助呢？』那时候，已然接受了自己内心黑暗和欲望的Joseph问那个恶魔，然后得到了令他松下一口气的答案。  
      『你只要继续你们一直调查的事，挖出那些失踪案和这个实验室运作背后的谋划者和支持者就行了。』意外地，Ruvik并没有要求他做什么违法或背德的勾当，似乎恶魔打算亲自来惩罚他的敌人们。『还有就是照顾好Sebastian，他在睡眠中会长时间保持与这个世界连接的状态，所以需要安全的住所、细致的照顾和循序渐进的药物减量。我想这个对你来说也不难办到。』  
      『这用不着你说，我也会去做好。』Joseph点了点头，最后一次进入那个世界中，这一次要让Sebastian看清Kidman这只狐狸。  
      那些被扯入“噩梦”的警卫早就在Ruvik和Sebastian有意识或无意识的影响下，变成了可怕的形象，端着枪在医院周围破碎的街道上四处乱跑。然后他们的精神体被Sebastian在战斗中击碎了，消失无踪，而他们现实中的肉体也将随之死亡。现在，第一波的敌人，只剩下了Kidman一个人。  
      虽然Joseph还是没能成功地在梦境中杀死这个女人，反而因为受伤而被极度担忧他的Sebastian下意识地强行排出了那个世界，但也正因为那一枪，Sebastian也不再会给予那个女人任何信任。  
      聪明狡诈的她即使暂时逃脱了，依然免不了迷失在那个世界的命运。被“钥匙”所不信任的人，得不到他的帮助的人，是永远也无法从那里回来的，只会变成与肉体脱离的“生魂”，最终被那个世界的疯狂所吞噬。

 

      换上干燥、舒适的睡衣，Sebastian被安置在Joseph卧室里那张柔软宽阔的床上。当Joseph搂着他，充满爱意地抚过他的发髻线的时候，Sebastian稍稍地睁开了眼。依旧在半梦半醒间的他，唯一看见的，是正对着床的墙面上那面有着金色漆面花框的椭圆形镜子。

 

         甩了甩头，把混乱嘈杂的声音连同眩晕感一起赶出脑子，定了定神的Sebastian站在灯塔精神病院大楼外的台阶上，看着不远处铁门外的场景。警灯闪耀的巡逻车正停靠在那里，成群的警卫正把守着大门，严格检查每一个从那里走出去，或打算要走进来的工作人员。  
      长舒了口气后，Sebastian整理了一下自己皱巴巴又脏兮兮的衣服，却想不起来时他所穿的那件风衣到底掉在了哪里。犹豫了一会儿，他决定还是和负责后期搜索的队员招呼一声，让他们帮忙找找。  
      而就在他走向那个人的时候，一个从大门通过的身影引起了他的注意。  
      那是Leslie Withers，那个自闭的精神病人。但他现在却看上去正常无比，他直起了一直弓着的背，悠然自如地从门口的哨卡走了出去，没有任何一个人上去查问。走出二三十米远的时候，他回过头，目光与Sebastian交织在一起。那双金色的，闪动着光芒的眼睛，明显不属于一个神志不清的病人。他张开嘴，似乎在说些什么。但太过遥远，Sebastian听不见。  
      又或者是因为他说的内容太过可怕，Sebastian一点也不想要听见。  
      『谢谢你，你完成了我们的约定帮我逃离，Sebby。』Leslie的口型在说。

      太阳的光芒散射开来，让Sebastian睁不开眼睛。他用手去遮挡，希望找一个不那么刺眼的角度，却在微微转头后发现自己所看着的不是什么太阳，还是那面椭圆的仿古金漆雕花镜子，而他已然又重新回到了那个奇怪但却安全的医院房间里。  
      他推开单间的房门，通过走廊来到大厅。那个明明在报纸上刊登着“失踪”的带眼镜的护士再一次出现在那里。护士的形象是半透明的，随着空气的流动摇晃着，似乎略微地显露出幻影下真实的样子。  
      『你醒了。』她开口说，声音嗡嗡的，十分怪异。『那就来吃饭吧。』  
      她将Sebastian领到另一边的沙发上。Sebastian才发现那个沙发前还放了个漂亮的玻璃茶几，而茶几上热腾腾的饭菜正在托盘中等着他。色拉、烤鳕鱼，还有意式酱焗饭和一小碗日式的汤，每一样都符合他的胃口。食物的香气和正咕咕叫着的肚子，让Sebastian放弃了思考，坐下来拿起了勺子，开始狼吞虎咽。  
      一会儿，一张擦上他嘴角的纸巾打断了他。  
      Sebastian抬起头，迷起眼睛。从那模糊的幻影中，他看清了眼前人除了那副相似的黑框眼镜，与那个护士幻影截然不同的真实面容。  
      『Sebby，今天你还会头疼吗？』  
      Sebastian就这样愣着，看着眼前这个与他的搭档一模一样的人柔声询问，并伸手替他揉了揉依然还有点发涨的太阳穴。那动作亲密得超越了界限，Joseph一直保持着的工作伙伴私下的界限。  
      所以这是在做梦吗？还是过去某次自己喝醉酒以后受到搭档照顾的模糊记忆？如果是记忆，那还得好好地向Joseph表示感谢。真不知道自己的那段日子给对方到底添了多少麻烦，竟然让工作搭档给他做饭，还像个老妈子一样替他揉宿醉发疼的脑袋。  
      哦，上帝。Sebastian在内心中大喊起来，他感觉自己作为一名年长一点的成熟警官的脸全都丢光了。但当他打算默默捂住脸陷入自我反省和自我厌恶的时候，突然想起来无论是哪次他喝醉了，Joseph都是送他回家，而不是把他带回自己家。  
      这……是Joseph家吗？是Joseph的记忆加入了这个世界中，还是自己在胡乱地臆测呢？  
      在喝下Joseph倒好的那一小杯味道古怪、颜色绿莹莹得更加古怪的药水之后，看着他转身去收拾餐具的Sebastian决定到处看看，一探究竟，虽然那样似乎非常不礼貌，但这并非真实的世界，不是吗？那就不会是太大的问题。  
      Sebastian看到了那张桌子，在与客厅一墙之隔的书房里，上面堆满了纸，像是还没看完的样子。Sebastian回头向着厨房看了看，哗啦啦的洗刷声揭示着屋子的主人正在忙碌。于是Sebastian蹑手蹑脚地走了进去，靠近铺满文件和照片的桌子。  
      这一切和Sebastian曾经在那个“安全屋”（或者叫医院休息室更恰当一点）看到的几乎一样，同样款式的桌子，同样在屋子里摆放的位置，还有那些桌面上放着的未完成的调查资料也是。一些曾经发生过大量人员失踪或者莫名血案的场所照片，一些已经被寻找到尸体的被害者的记录，以及一些失踪者家属在媒体上刊登的寻人启示，被一一按照规律摆放着。其间夹杂着不少便条贴，上面的是Joseph的笔迹，写着一些相关的人名，有的是教会的牧师，有的是医生，有的是警员，甚至还有几个政府的要员和黑帮的匪首。  
      Joseph在这里调查那些失踪者的案子已经有不少时间，也有获得了不少Sebastian所不知道的成果。  
      Sebastian开始疑惑，为什么自己不知道？不知道这些案子背后牵涉到的这些人，和这些机构，一点蛛丝马迹也没有。是Joseph在刻意隐瞒他，还是……  
      Sebastian的脑海中闪过几张脸，几张和桌面上已经用红笔划去的相关人员名字对应的脸。他记得在Ruvik所主宰的噩梦中看见过他们，在破落的公寓里或者街道、地铁还有教堂里，他们的共同点就是变成了长着两个头又或者浑身缠绕铁丝的怪物，然后被Sebastian用一枪或者几枪，又或是用上了组合箭崩死了。  
      没错，他们都来到那个世界，而且最终被Sebastian干掉了。  
      他们的名字被划掉了，意味着……他们已经死了吗？不仅仅是在噩梦的世界中死了，在现实中也死了吗？

      Sebastian愣愣地站在桌边，记忆中的各种场景像是被剪成无数断的胶片，找不到正确的排列方式。他发现自己无法准确地掌握自从在灯塔精神病院受袭之后发生的事的时间，甚至不知道它们的先后顺序，他究竟是先遇到了谁？是医生？Leslie？Joseph？还是Kidman。Sebastian原本觉得先发生的Joseph与Kidman间的争吵，是否其实是因为Kidman向Joseph开枪？所有的时间线都混乱了。  
      唯一他能够缺点的是，他来到灯塔精神病院调查的那天是21日的上午9点；而他从实验室中醒来的时候，墙上的时钟显示的是22日凌晨4时；至于现在，桌面上文件中标明的最晚日期已经是下一个月的11日。  
      『Sebby？你还好吗？』Joseph的声音紧贴着身后传来。  
      Sebastian转过身来，用迷茫的眼神看着他的搭档。

        『看来你还是没有完全从那个世界中清醒过来，是吗？』Joseph的表情看上去十分失落，让Sebastian想起他曾经因为一个案子最后令人意味的真相而被狠狠打击了的样子。  
      『Sebby……』没有带眼镜的Joseph，用他黑色的双眸直望向Sebastian的眼睛里，『你看着我的时候，想到的是谁？』他突然抚上Sebastian的脸，问出一些让Sebastian摸不着头脑的问题。  
      『我们接吻的时候，你想着的人，你觉得你看到的人是谁？』  
      『当我们在床上、沙发上、浴室里……那个你一直没有叫出来的名字……是谁？』  
      眼前，Joseph那几乎陷入绝望的神情是如此真切。  
      『不……你还是不要回答了，不要说出那个会让我心碎的名字。』自言自语了一阵的Joseph最后这么说着。  
      『你到底在说什么？Joseph。』Sebastian眨眨眼，却发现对方已经靠得无比接近。

      Joseph吻上了眼前这个令他着魔的人，却带着丝毫不像一个陷入热恋中男人应该有的表情，现在的他看上去更像是在与对方诀别。  
      『我爱你，Sebby。』他低垂着眼睛，不敢去看他的心上人，『我其实知道，无论我怎么做，你都会只当我是个好搭档。但我还是无法放弃这种无谓的努力。』  
      Sebastian微张着嘴，像个呆瓜似地杵在那里。  
      『等你清醒过来，发现了这一切，你一定会恨死我吧。』Joseph苦笑了一下，眼神间再次浮现出令人心痛的悲伤。  
      『啊……那个……也并没有……你说的这样……大概……可能……我只是……有点吃惊，没错，我只是有些意外而已。我以为你喜欢Kidman。』Sebastian手慢搅乱起来，语言也变得结巴。一直以来他觉得最让他不知所措的事是哭泣的小孩和女人，看来现在还要加上一条——悲伤的不断自责的Joseph。  
      『Sebby……』听到回应的Joseph缓缓抬起头，双眼中满是不安。他小心翼翼地再次靠近，就像是在对付一只摸不着心思的豹子。  
      僵持了很久之后，Joseph终于再一次将试探的吻印上他所一直渴望的人的嘴唇。而这一次，Sebastian回应了他。  
      换气的时候，Joseph稍稍拉开彼此间的距离。『你知道我是谁吗？』询问这句时，他仍然怀着一线的不安。  
      『我又不是瞎子，Joseph。』Sebastian尴尬地咳嗽了一声。  
      像是被拉开闸门后倾泻而出的洪水，Joseph疯狂地吻了上去，撕扯着Sebastian的衣襟，将那碍事的手套拉下来并用力丢出去，仿佛是丢掉了一直以来缠绕不断的巨大包袱一般。然后当他终于把掌心的皮肤探入Sebastian那件衬衣之下，感受着对方因为紧张而绷起的腹部肌肉，以及因为略凉的指尖刮擦过敏感之处而激起的颤抖的时候，他的脑子里只剩下强烈的、将自己揉进对方躯体之中去的愿望，和那句他喃喃不断的话——『Sebby，我爱你。』  
      『我已经无法再伪装了。』Joseph带着祈求的神情，望入Sebastian的眼底。而与此同时，他的告白也像一根高楼基地的钢柱般被打入Sebastian的心底。  
      『我需要你，Sebby。你会接受这样的我吗？不择手段的，无耻的，带着肮脏想法的……』Joseph的声音越来越小。而Sebastian抬起的手掌正在这恰到好处的时刻覆盖上那张不停自责的嘴，阻止了他悲观的絮叨。  
      Sebastian知道自己某些时候真的有点无法拒绝别人的哀求，也一直在努力硬起心肠来改变这一点，但看着眼前人那犹如即将被主人遗弃的小狗一样的水汪汪的眼睛，还不去抚摸他的头发的话，那简直是虐待般的残忍。  
      他想要抽回捂在Joseph嘴上的手，去给予小狗头顶鼓励的爱抚，却被对方用力地握住了手腕。而当他无奈地改伸出另一只手时，Joseph探出了舌尖沿着他手心的纹理舔舐，这瞬间就让他失去了大半的气力。一种酥麻的快意从后腰沿着脊椎升上来，直刺入感觉中枢，让他的『别这样形容自己』的安慰在喉咙口变成了低哑的呻吟。  
      太怪异了，被这种异常感觉所掌控的Sebastian扭了一下已经被压迫而抵着书桌的腰臀部。也就是这一个小小的动作，彻底地打破了这场“持续性心理拉锯战”的平衡。Joseph猛然张开嘴急促地呼吸了几次，就像是从长时间的潜水中终于上了岸的人。他的瞳孔急速地缩小了，黑色的眼睛染上一层令Sebastian捉摸不透的光芒，而他紧盯着自己脸的眼神让Sebastian禁不住有一种被当作猎物的遐想。  
      就在Sebastian被对方从未见过的压制气场所惊，愣在当场的数秒间，Joseph已经抓住他的腰侧，略施巧力便让他坐在了桌面边缘，而桌子上副本文件则随着桌子主人的一把推力，变成了胡乱堆成一滩的皱巴巴破纸。  
      伴着两人随后纠缠在一起的舌尖，两人身上大多的衣服也乱缠着被Joseph抛落在了桌腿边，仅剩下一件衣襟大开的衬衣，半遮半掩。  
      『Sebby，Sebby，Sebby……』Joseph反复呢喃着，一手环抱在Sebastian的背后，摩挲着对方因为双手前伸而突出的肩胛骨线，一手大力地将那紧实的臀部，随着挺进的节奏按向自己。  
      此时的Sebastian活像是个溺了水的人，一味地用双手抓住Joseph那件仅剩的衬衫的肩部，用力屈起的手指在关节处都微微泛了白。他把那块可怜的衣料子抓得褶皱不堪，也许还差一点就要撕破。他无意识地曲起腿，脚踝交叉着把正在侵入自己的男人拉得更近，并向前挺着腰和小腹，无声地祈求更多。一个词都不能完整吐出的他，现在只能咬紧牙发出“唔嗯”的声音，被潮水似地一波又一波袭来的快感所淹没，迷失了自己。  
      『不够，还是不够。』Joseph用手将对方抑制在爆发的边缘，迫使他本能地将体内纠缠得更紧，还恶劣地不停改变着角度，冲撞着那能够将Sebastian推向顶峰的区域，『想要更多的你。』Joseph喘息着，将下巴抵在Sebastian宽阔的肩上，用低哑的嗓音在他耳边述说。  
      人生经历了三十八载的成熟男人，第一次在已经不知道持续了多久的被顶入高峰的感受之后，体验到了如此疯狂的释放。他终于从痉挛的颤抖中瘫软下来，因为Joseph依旧紧搂着他的手臂而没有彻底躺倒在桌面上。他原本浅棕色的虹膜因为依旧洋溢的余韵，而在书房灯光下显现出一种迷人的金绿色。  
      在清理收拾过后，Joseph恢复了原本冷静又细心的样子，将Sebastian扶回卧室休息，并拿来了整理回原样的文件，坐在床边，一边继续努力工作，一边陪伴着Sebastian进入睡眠。                                                                  


	7. Chapter 7

        睁开眼，清醒了不少的Sebastian发现自己站在一个几乎要垮塌的屋子里，面对着一块贴墙放置的黑板。那上面密密麻麻钉贴着许多失踪人员的照片，其中一些之间还画着箭头，写着一些相关之处或者一些有关联人的名字，右上角还有几张被剪下来的报纸，上面的内容无一不是关于失踪或发现尸体的案件报道，下方不起眼的角落里是他女儿丽丽死亡的案踪记录复印件，还有包括他妻子在内的警员失踪以及死于怪异事故的名单。  
      Sebastian想起来了，这块与“安全的医院大厅”里摆放着的一模一样的告示板，原本属于他工作的警局办公室，上面有不少资料还是他亲手贴上或写上去的。他总是习惯把所有的线索在同一块区域并列排起来，这样有助于他的思考。而Joseph也了解他的习惯，所以一有什么新的可能相关的资料就会帮他直接添加上去。  
      不过他们却一点也不敢让Kidman在那上面乱动，自从一次让她稍微重新整理一下混乱的文字，她把张三李四都弄错了之后，他们两人就像是躲贼一样防着她动那块板上的东西。现在回想起来，Sebastian有点阴暗地揣测她那会儿是故意的，以便扰乱他们的调查。  
      接着，Sebastian也回忆起了他在“安全的医院”中看到的那位唯一的护士，以及那个在那个独立的黑暗房间中大叫的人。他们都是与失踪案调查相关的“目击者”。护士小姐只是恰巧在案发现场隔壁，似乎听到了什么，而她在经历警方询问后，在回家路上便失去了踪迹。有的侦查员认为她有很大的作案嫌疑，畏罪潜逃了，但Sebastian则是更倾向于认为她被真正的犯人灭口了。至于那个大叫的人，是个脑子有点问题的流浪汉，也因为有嫌疑而被抓进局子里，他就独自一人在没开灯的审讯室里大喊大叫，但没有人能够理解他说的那些话到底是一种怎样的暗示，最后他在监视的警员跑开去上厕所的当口，用小刀刺进了自己的喉咙死了。奇怪的是，抓他进来的时候明明有搜过身，他到底是从什么地方获得了那把刀呢？没有审讯的时候，监控录像就被关掉了，Sebastian认为这事可能并非精神病人自杀那么简单，也许警局里有内鬼。  
      脚踩在从屋顶掉落的碎砖上，Sebastian再一次仔细端详着眼前世界中的这块黑板，其中大多的资料和照片他曾经在“安全的医院”大厅里那块一样的告示板上都看到过。唯一不同的是，他在那里看到的关于“Joseph Oda失踪”的报纸在这里并没有，取而代之的则是“警员Juli Kidman的失踪报道”。  
      Sebastian明白了，这是通过他自己的意识形成的。那时候行为有些怪异的Joseph在他面前消失了，很久都没有再见到，所以他下意识地以为Joseph不幸地走上了与那些“失踪者”同样的结局。而现在，他重新见到了安好的搭档，所以这张报纸就自然消亡了。至于Kidman，Sebastian大约也猜到了她最终可能的结局——永远也无法从那个噩梦中脱出了。  
      长叹一声，Sebastian准备转身离去，却无意地瞥到了一张从黑板上掉落下来的照片，那是一个宽大的教堂祈祷大厅，彩色的玻璃窗和神像无一不透射着神圣。但这不是关键，这张照片真正重要的是，它令Sebastian的思维和记忆顿时清晰起来，因为这个教堂正是Sebastian在他的噩梦之旅中最初到达的地方。

      当被袭击之后，药物和手术给他所带来的无力和不能抵抗的昏睡感，以及莫名的剧烈头疼慢慢过去，Sebastian发现自己从一个宏伟教堂大厅的长凳上醒来，没错，就是之后他与Joseph一同进入的那个教会大厅。  
      好奇心让他开始调查四周。一眼望去，大厅中空无一人，而大门也落着锁紧闭着。Sebastian伸手推了一下，发现那道看似不怎么牢固的木制大门却有点诡异地纹丝不动。他皱了皱眉，扯开嗓子喊了几声，希望有工作人员能听到来替他开门。  
      然后，他听到了从大厅边上的忏悔室里传来的说话声。  
      Sebastian循着声音的方向走了过去，看见那正对着神像的那扇小门中跪着一个带着兜帽的人，像是正在向那个天使的雕像在祷告似的。于是他走到了门与雕像的中间，仔细观察着。  
      Sebastian并不是个基督徒，不过一些基本的常识还是有的。他奇怪这里的教堂供奉的为什么不是通常的受难耶稣，也不是圣母玛丽亚，却是一个双手握着利剑的天使。而且好笑的是，不知道是谁恶作剧，那位天使的面容被一块鲜红的布料所遮盖。  
      『坠落这里的天使啊，您所坚持的是全部的拯救呢，还是罚罪的正义？』那个看不见脸的男人对着雕像的方向说。  
      Sebastian没出声，只是沉默地观察着他。  
      然后那个男人又重复了那句话一遍又一遍。直到Sebastian忍不住带着吐槽的语气说，『我想天使大概还没有降临，或者他附身的雕像没法开口回答你。』  
      话说出口后，Sebastian随即就开始后悔。他以为那个虔诚男人会生气，因为信仰被侮辱了而大吼，却没想到对方反而和他搭上了话头。  
      『您不是就在这里吗？请您务必给我答案。』带兜帽的男人说。  
      『哈？』Sebastian愣了一下，一会儿才反应过来对方指的是自己。『你问我啊？』他挠了挠颈后，『我的话，应该是选择正义吧。』

                              
      『正义的天使啊，』男人再次开口，『隐瞒和欺骗是罪吗？』他略微抬起头。Sebastian能看见从他兜帽脖子处的阴影中露出不少烧烫创伤所留下的疤痕。  
      斟酌了一下，Sebastian才回答他，生怕这个人因为自己不经意的话而钻了什么牛角尖。『要看是怎么样的了。如果不伤害到别人，我大概还是愿意原谅骗过我的家伙的。』他说。  
      『那您对违反圣经的不伦爱恋怎么看？』对方又问。  
      『你是说婚外情？』Sebastian干脆蹲下来，好平视着眼前的人，那种居高临下的视线让他感觉怪怪的。  
      『爱上了同性别的人。』对方答道。  
      『现在是文明社会了，连法律上都承认同性间的婚姻，应该不会有人再搞什么同性恋迫害了吧。』说话的时候，Sebastian盯着对方没穿鞋的光脚，揣测着他的身份。  
      『那么温柔的天使啊，要是背叛了您的人还伤害了、杀戮了很多其他人，无关的人、您的朋友、您所热爱的人，您还会原谅吗？』被怀疑是流浪汉的男人又把头稍微抬了点儿。Sebastian看见了他侧脸上更多的伤痕。  
      『那种事是绝对不可原谅的。』警官斩钉截铁地说。  
      『那么为了保全自己而庇护了杀人犯的人呢？被恐惧所震慑而龟缩着，看着别人去死的人，他的行为是罪吗？』  
      『那同样是罪恶的，这样的行为等同于犯人的帮凶。』  
      『我曾经犯下过罪，也得到了惩罚，您会宽恕我吗？』那人又把头深深地低下去，他的手从门栅栏中伸出来，抓住了Sebastian的裤腿边，就像是一个祈求自由的囚犯。  
      Sebastian开始猜测他那满身的伤痕是不是与之有关。但无论如何，他认为一个诚心忏悔的人总是需要再次被给予改过自新的机会。于是他点了点头，伸手握住那双同样遍布着疤痕的手。  
      『那么那些曾经伤害过我，还有我全然无辜的姐姐的人，会得到惩罚吗？』那个男人仰起头，看向Sebastian的脸。同时，也让Sebastian看到了那金色眼睛中燃烧的愤恨。  
      『总有一天，他们必将付出代价。』  
      Sebastian坚定的回答似乎给了对方无上的信心。那个男人不再用黑暗隐藏自己，他走出那道小门，站在Sebastian的面前。  
      『谢谢你，我可爱的天使。』他微笑着说，『我非常期待你的裁决。』  
      他将称呼从敬语的“您”改成了普通的“你”，但Sebastian并不在意这些，或者说他更加不习惯被用敬语来称呼。  
      兜帽男人用钥匙打开大厅的门走了，就好像一开始他就是在那里等待Sebastian似的。他消失在门口的黑夜中之前，用并不算大的声音叫了Sebastian的名字。  
      『Sebby，我们很快就会再见的。』这是他最后的一句告别词。

      现在，Sebastian知道了，这个他来到这个世界时最先见到的人就是整个噩梦的创建者——用无数罪犯作为实验体，进行毫无人道可言的残忍实验的科学狂人，也是被同为研究者的Marcelo医生所背叛并杀害的受害者，Ruvik。  
      而他在这个教堂梦境中所上演的，就是神话传说中的一个小故事。  
      传说中的冥界是一个死去或者即将死去的人前往的世界，而把守着那个世界与人间相隔着的那道门的人，是一位握着审判之剑的天使。那些灵魂都会向天使忏悔自己一生最大的罪行，然后等待他的审判，是前往天堂，还是回到人间用行动赎罪。而那些执迷不悟的人和妄图逃跑的家伙则会被天使挥剑斩落地狱。

      合上眼睛，Sebastian专注地想象着记忆中的这个教堂，而当他睁开眼的时候，他发现他已经来到了这里。大厅里一如他刚来到这个世界所看见的样子，唯有那座雕像变回了现实中它原本的样子，普通的十字架和上面钉着的带着荆棘冠的耶稣。  
      Sebastian重新走到忏悔室的小门前，Ruvik早就不在那里了，作为替代的是，3个小分室中放置着3个动作各异的雕像。一个是跪着却抬着头的人，微笑的表情像是在接受祝福，另一个跪伏在地面低垂着头，动作像是在不停忏悔着自己的罪行；最后一个没有跪着，而是背对着靠在门栅栏上，鄙视的眼神昭示着他的不屑一顾。他们所在的门和门边墙壁上，都用不同颜色的漆绘制出花纹，分别象征着天堂、人间和炼狱。  
      虽然明白其中的宗教含义，然而对于在这里设置这样的场景的Ruvik的意图，Sebastian不太明白，只是凭借着直觉认为他一定是在暗示着什么。他挠了挠头，转身离开，从Ruvik最初打开的那道门中重踏上那条路。  
      在教堂外的森林道路中，Sebastian渐渐走向黑暗笼罩的前方，而他的记忆之路却反而慢慢点亮起来。所有的碎片都被一一拼了回去，事件和人物按着完整的时间顺序逐一从Sebastian的脑海中走过。  
      他记起来，他当时在这片林子里发现了自己来时的警车，还有那个不断叫喊的司机。『为什么？Kidman你这个婊子！我帮你做了那么多事，现在你居然反咬我一口，让我从这里出去，你这个混蛋！』Sebastian在那些咒骂中依稀听到了这样的句子。  
      那时候的他已经意识到了，Kidman很可能背叛了他们。他想要冲到车门面前，好好问问那个家伙到底怎么回事，却不知怎的，在脚底下出现了一个大坑，他就这么傻兮兮直愣愣地撅着屁股瓜子摔了下去。  
      然而现在想来，也许那时候猜测到自己正在噩梦之中的Sebastian不断地暗示自己要醒来，要看看究竟是谁偷袭了自己，而他们到底要做什么？他在麻醉药物的影响中拼命挣扎着，费力地睁开沉重地像灌了铅一般的眼皮。然后……他看到了弯腰看着他的Kidman，和她那句『好像醒了，再给他剂量加一倍。』  
      那时候Sebastian开始用力地想从那个该死的冰冷的浴缸中坐起来，他的危机感告诉他，如果现在不逃就完蛋了。他们、她，会把他当作一只实验用的老鼠。他撑在浴缸两侧壁的手不断地打滑，让他的背一次次磕在浴缸上，但疼痛让他清醒，所以也没那么坏。当他几乎要成功屈起腿在浴缸里改为蹲姿时，一种深达脊柱的牵扯疼痛把他拽了回去，而Kidman对他脖子伸出的手扼杀了他再次尝试的力量。

        窒息和脱力扩散了开来，唯一充满了Sebastian全身的只有愤怒，而这种愤怒在他瞥过头去看到了躺在他边上另一个浴缸中的搭档Joseph之时，更加地清晰。  
      最终Sebastian还是倒了回去。  
      而噩梦的世界也随着他的再次返回而急剧地膨胀、爆发。它从那个连接着实验品的装置中喷出来，用血红色的雾气的形式。很快地，当实验室中那些清醒着的始作俑者发现不对时，血雾已经把整个屋子包裹得犹如地狱一般，而吸入它的人都一个个先后栽倒在地面，无论是因为恐惧而愣在当场的人，还是企图捂着口鼻逃跑的人，一个都没有幸免。但最后一人栽倒之后，那血红色却奇迹地消匿而去，仿佛从来不曾存在过，空留下一屋子失去意识的人。

 

      现在，Sebastian站在了森林中最明亮之处，他恢复的记忆点亮了灯塔精神病院底端的灯，而那灯光旋转着扫过所有地面，最终停留在了他所伫立的地方。在那光晕中，Sebastian看到了他重回噩梦之后看到场景，那个倒挂着无数尸体的屋子，和那个正在切割尸体的疯子。  
      随即后的大逃亡和救护车街面逃逸战已经不需要再去努力回忆，也似乎历历在目。而当车祸发生后，Sebastian再见那位司机时，他已不在是人类的模样。  
      Sebastian懂了，这都是对那些“作恶”之人的惩罚，无心悔改的罪人在名为地狱的噩梦中成为了行尸走肉，彻底失去了人性，也失掉了灵魂。  
      而后，Sebastian第一次在那个世界看见了Joseph，接着两人一起救下了被关在水箱之中的Kidman。虽然当时在药物控制中的Sebastian早已忘记了他所看到的Kidman背叛他们，是幕后黑手的场景，但Kidman却记得Sebastian那看向她的憎恨的目光。她脱离了危险之后就开始想要逃离他，生怕他会想起来导致这一切的真相。  
      此刻，重新回忆起这些事的Sebastian的面前，出现了那个不停注入着水的玻璃箱的幻影。而他发现，它竟然与他曾看到的，躺着昏迷的Joseph的浴缸中，冰水哗哗流入，水面缓缓升起的画面如此相似。  
      “惩罚”这两个字再次在Sebastian的脑海里出现。

      而之后，随着他们与Kidman一次次的相遇又错开，细心的Joseph也猜出了其中的端倪，但他没有说破。不是因为他暗恋或者顾虑着Kidman的心情，而是误入噩梦而摸不着真相的他，害怕因为激怒可能操作着这一切的Kidman，而让Sebastian受到伤害。所以他选择有意地避开Sebastian来质问那个女人。  
      Sebastian其实知道的，他听见了他们的争吵，也听见了Joseph的威胁。他说，『我不会过问你做了什么，只要我们全能好好地出去。但如果你对他做了什么的话，我会立刻杀了你。』  
      Sebastian并不迟钝，他只是习惯性地否认那些他一下子消化不了的信息和接受不了的现实。比如他借酒消愁那会儿，他的嘴上总是无法相信妻子已经死了，而坚持她只是遇到了麻烦；又比如他后来在醉酒的迷糊状态中，被送他回家的Joseph偷吻那会儿，他总是告诉自己那是做着一个胡乱的梦，Joseph这家伙其实是暗恋Kidman又或是其他什么女警官。而那时候，当Joseph急冲冲地举枪指着Kidman，为了救下想要保护Leslie的他，挨了Kidman一枪重伤倒地，还叨念着Sebastian的名字。Sebastian内心中随之而来的如同暴风雨一般的担心、抓狂、愤怒和自责，也绝不单单像是他在内心中坚持认为的那样，只是仅仅出于一个搭档的立场。  
      Sebastian对于Joseph的在意，也许并非像是Joseph对于他的在意那样，达到了希望亲吻的程度；但也绝非他所坚持认为的，是一般朋友、好兄弟那样的搭肩拍背的程度。无数次看到Joseph乘他不在意时观察他的眼神，善于侦查细节的Sebastian已经暗暗地了解对方对他的心意，却因为无法给于他答复而假装完全不了解。  
      但这一切伪装的外壳都在他目睹了Joseph中枪的那一瞬间破碎了，更在他再一次在不知是梦还是现实的地方见到完好的Joseph时，连碎屑也消失无踪。  
      所以当他在那个“安全的医院”里那张为他准备的，并不怎么宽阔，而且稍微有点梗到后背的床上休息，迷迷糊糊地做到了与Joseph在一起的梦时，他也没有那么排斥这样的场景。  
      他放任自己在梦中与Joseph纠缠，享受着Joseph的爱抚和深吻所带来的快感，让自己无耻地沉沦。他需要这些，无论是出于心理或者生理的需求都是。  
      然而现在，Sebastian从Joseph的话中知道了，他们之间那所有的疯狂痴缠都是真实的，他也终于放弃继续掩耳盗铃，接受这一切，接受Joseph的感情，接受他的占有，也接受自己对Joseph的无法自制的依恋。  
      Sebastian承认了全部的自己，无论是羞怯于内心而给自己涂抹伪装的事，还是愚蠢得掉入陷阱做了犯了错的事。他也承认了他早就意识到的自己脑子发热所造就的罪，他对于那些在灯塔精神病院袭击他们拿他们做试验的家伙的愤恨，导致了噩梦世界的膨胀，最终吞噬了他所有仇恨的人。还有，他杀死的那个躲藏在玻璃墙壁之后的脑子，或者说那个精神体、那个灵魂是那个畏畏缩缩的Leslie，而一直保护着、最后放走的灵魂却是一心复仇的Ruvik。是他，把一切都搞砸了。  
      现在，他该怎么办？

      座机的铃声突然急促地想起来，打破了正伏案翻阅资料的Joseph的思考，而他还没有接通电话就已经对内容知道了十有八九。  
      果然，又有三个相关人员的死亡被证实了。放下电话听筒，Joseph在他的笔记本上用红笔划去了其中一页上最后第二个名字。现在，连Kidman背后的直属主管也死了，列表上所有属于这个小城市地盘中的，着手那个残忍“神经生理研究”项目的人员，从安保到研究员，从策划者到投资者，从警方人员到黑道杀手，全都被一个个划去了姓名，判定了死亡，只剩下Kidman一个人。  
      她现在依旧躺在灯塔精神病院上层实验区的秘密病房里，那些人把她藏了起来。他们不想让她死了，因为她是唯一可能知道原由的人；但他们也怕她醒来后会对别人说出秘密，所以她即使是长期沉睡着，他们也找人始终监控着那里。  
      但无论派去了谁，只要被发现，只要Joseph调查到，只要他出现在那个记录本上，那么就不会存在太久了。  
      合上笔记本，Joseph站了起来，把资料都重新放回盒子里，在也宣告着“连续失踪案”在本地的调查已经完结和终止。而他，按照约定，会带着“我们的天使”去往“出发的地方”，去终结在这里的一切，然后“协助”开始“新的审判”。

      这个季节的傍晚室外已经十分寒冷，Joseph抱起裹在厚实毛毯中的Sebastian，再一次重新踏上灯塔精神病院的地砖走廊时，他已经完全准备好了。只要是跟随他所爱的人，下地狱又如何？他甘愿献出自己的灵魂。  
      他来到那张实验室中唯一的病床前，看了那个躺在上面昏迷不醒的女人一眼，她的心跳声嘟嘟地显示在边上的监测仪器上。  
      Joseph皱了皱眉，不知道嘟囔了些什么后，抬腿把那个女人从病床上踹了下去。当她摔落在地上的时候，记录电极们纷纷脱落所触发的报警声就像是地狱大门敞开前的提示。  
      轻轻地将Sebastian放置在那张病床上，Joseph吻了恋人温热的嘴唇。然后，他捡起那件之前掉落在这里的风衣，抖落去上面积攒许久的灰尘，然后把它扔进了废物处理通道里。

 

      噩梦的世界此刻正是黑夜，而Sebastian所站的地方，是那里唯一的光芒之地。那些光芒吸引了森林里一些小昆虫，在周围飞舞着，也吸引了隐藏在黑暗中一心想要消灭他的人。  
      『果然，你才是把我们囚禁在这里的关键。杀了你，我就可以出去。』Kidman平举着抢，出现在来不及掏出武器的Sebastian的眼前。  
      那一刻，Sebastian做好了遭受枪击的准备，却被背后贴上的温暖所分散了注意。  
      『放下你的抢，你知道你的动作不可能比我更快。』随着熟悉的声音出现，与Kidman对峙。Joseph出现在他的身后，左手搂着他的腰，右手从他的肩上越过，将枪口瞄准了那个凶悍女人的眉心。  
      『你也知道我不可能放弃，一样是死，多少还能搏一下逃脱的可能。你又怎么能确定我中枪之后不会打中你重要的情人呢？』Kidman反驳。她了解自己的处境，哪怕Sebastian并没有真的一心要置她于死地，Joseph也不会放过她这个威胁着他一心所爱之人的隐患。  
      然后——枪声响了。  
      子弹不是从Joseph的枪膛之中跃出，也并非是从Kidman的手枪中。那枚击穿她腹部的子弹，来自于她的身后，那个带着兜帽的人的手中。  
      那，不是Leslie，只是与Leslie长得稍微有些相似，半侧的脸、颈间和手臂上有着与创造这里的人那伤痕完全相同的红色胎记，头发已经染上了浅金色的Ruvik。  
      Kidman消失了，在地面上留下了很小的一滩血迹。Sebastian不知道她去了哪里，可能她死了，所以在精神的世界中化为了灰烬，但也许她还没有死，她依旧躲起来了。  
      而当Sebastian回头的时候， Ruvik早已回到了现实世界中，那片森林里留下他与Joseph两人。恐惧和担忧重新缠绕上了Sebastian。他也许并不完全了解Ruvik，无法预测他下一步将会做些什么，他现在又在哪里，但却知道他不会轻易放弃他的复仇，将会很快就着手实施它们。  
      医院的灯再次转动了，这一回它的光停留在森林外的洋馆顶上，犹如给予Sebastian暗示和指引。那是Ruvik曾经的家，他年幼时与最爱他的姐姐一起生活过的地方。  
      『你该醒醒了，Joseph。你不该再来这里。』显得有些疲倦的Sebastian略低下头，看着眼前这个专注地望着他的男人，露出有点担忧的关心表情。他知道这里是噩梦的世界，已经完全逃离它的Joseph不应该再回来，回到这个充满危险的地方。  
      『不是要去那个宅邸吗？』Joseph收好手枪，从地上捡了一把伐木斧子。他没有直接回答Sebastian，但他已经起步走向那栋被照亮的Victoriano庄园的态度明显地拒绝了搭档要他回去的提议。Joseph总是这样，对于一些他执着的地方，无论如何的语言和理由都很难说服他。而现在他想要陪着Sebastian一起，所以他就一定要留在这里。  
      Sebastian皱起了眉，在内心长叹了一口气。  
      『走吧。』他几步并作一步追赶上前，然后用手肘戳了戳Joseph，『不过天亮时你就得回去。我可不想回头因为你没按时上班，而演变成我俩被人发现昏迷不醒的事儿登满报纸。』他耸了耸肩，故作轻松的样子，虽然他已经预料到自己很可能早就已经早就被警局除名，最好也是长期停工了。  
      『Sebastian……』Joseph欲言又止，用一种Sebastian不太明白的复杂眼神看着他。坚定的爱意，固执的追随，也许……还有一点点的同情？Sebastian不懂其中的含义，只能迷茫地回望过去，等待他说出些什么。  
      但Joseph最后还是什么也没有说，只是笑了笑，继续迈开了步伐。


	8. Chapter 8

        出人意料的是，Victoriano宅邸的外的铁围栏大门被推开的一瞬间，Sebastian从二楼屋子的某扇窗口看到了正向外张望的苍白的脸。那个人留着一头黑色的长发，穿着一身红色衣裙，站在落地的玻璃窗后，注视着两人，而她的模样Sebastian曾经在Ruvik的记忆中见过。  
      她就是Laura，那个曾经为救自己的弟弟而在仓库中被大火活活烧死的女子，那个温柔的、一心保护弟弟，却被死亡冠上了可怕怪物外貌的值得同情的女人。但与以往Sebastian见到她时不同，她现在却保持着人类的样子和意识。而当Sebastian和Joseph踏入宅邸大门时，她就在楼梯口等着他们。  
      『我知道你们来找什么。』她开口说话，显得文雅又得体，一如她的身份又或者说她过去的身份，一位豪门的大小姐。『与其你们自己胡乱地在这里到处转，直到精疲力竭，不如坐下来喝杯茶。到了天快亮的时候，我会告诉你们想要的答案。』  
      Sebastian张开嘴，似乎是要质疑些什么，却被Laura抢了先。他发现了，眼前这个人混合着两人的性格，而非是那位真实的大小姐。她执行那些像是准备好的台词和举止时，她是温婉有礼的Laura  Victoriano，但当她被打断，又或是事情发展超出她那张被安排好的剧本时，她会变得更像是Ruvik，聪颖、尖锐而富有攻击性。  
      『你想要知道Ruben现在的行踪。』她拔高了音调，听上去有点带着对于被质疑她不知道对方目的的嘲讽，『我说过了，你们坐下来好好地和杯茶，到天亮我会告诉你。』她强行地将两人面前的杯子夺过来倒满红茶，然后把弓着背站起来的Sebastian按回椅子里。  
      三人僵硬地坐着，与其说是在喝茶聊天，不如说是艰难地在难熬的等待时间里找着话题。而Sebastian不笨，他开始用一些话头来试探，试探眼前这个女人，证实他心中冒头的猜测。  
      对于一些话题，Laura的应答显得细致又有条理，好似她早已知道Sebastian会提及这些；而对于他发起的一些完全是日常会话的聊天，她的反应是敷衍，能够应答，但只是居于浅层地回复最最基础的答案罢了；至于那些触及Ruvik的想法的核心问题，又或者一些常识性的问题，她却统统地避而不答。  
      窗外，向日葵田的地平线开始微微泛滥出红色，Joseph开始焦躁起来，他不时地用食指敲击着杯子，计算着Sebastian给他的最后期限。虽然他完全不介意就这样放弃现实世界的一切，两人一起彻底地融入这个他们终将要来到的地方，让自己的灵魂完全坠入地狱，他早就已经准备好了。但他知道Sebastian并不希望这样，这个温柔的男人总是期望着救赎别人，哪怕是会伤害自己。Joseph想要陪伴他，却又害怕因此而让他过份担忧，这个男人总是这样，在他们刚认识的那段日子里就这样。  
      在Joseph的眼里，Sebastian就是唯一的天使，哪怕他没有翅膀。  
      『Ruben已经去了下一个城市，Oda警官怀疑的人所在的那个城市。』Laura终于开口，她就像是一尊塑像，一直毫无表情，与Sebastian曾经见到的那个截然不同。  
      『你是他姐姐。为什么要告诉我们他在哪里？』Joseph提出疑问。精明的他怀疑这是个调虎离山的权宜之计，因为一个想要复仇的人怎么会告诉将要阻止他的人，他的下一个目的地？  
      『可能他其实在内心是希望你能够阻止他的吧。』Laura叹了声，流露出一种悲伤的表情，只有这一瞬间，她才看上去像那个真正的Laura  Victoriano。  
      『你也看出来了吧，我并不是Laura本人，我只是Ruben的一段记忆。』她说话的时候始终看向Sebastian的脸，就像是Ruvik那一半温柔的灵魂透过这个与姐姐一样的外表看着他心中的“审判天使”。『我所说的，就是他想说的，而他不希望你知道的，我无法说出任何一个字。』  
      Sebastian点了点，站起身。他知道了目标，就必须尽快地行动，赶在Ruvik之前，就像Laura所说的，又或者其实是Ruvik自己内心所说的那样，阻止他，至少不要伤到那些无辜的人。  
      『他虽然已经迷失在仇恨中了，但你曾经教导过他的，他永远不可能忘记 ，这也许就是他希望你阻止他的原因。』  
在Sebastian离开宅邸大门的时候，遮蔽在门扉阴影中的Laura说了最后一句话，一个让Sebastian有些明白，却不全明白的句子。  
      『Joseph，走吧。』Sebastian向搭档招了招手，迈进那片高及胸口的向日葵花田。『你该醒了。然后去作些动身的准备，出发的时候叫醒我。』他背着朝阳那红色的光芒，露出笑容。  
      Joseph抵挡不住他的笑容，总是那样。他合上眼睛，任凭Sebastian的意识环绕上自己，然后慢慢消失，回到现实的世界里。

 

         这个小城市里，失踪案卷入的受害者已经太多，接着又是无从入手的大量人员猝死事故。那些莫名死掉的家伙们，通常在死之前都说着“地狱”、“报应”“鬼来了”等等胡言乱语，而他们死亡的表情也多数十分可怖，就像是在幻觉或者睡梦中看见了恶魔或者追命杀手。  
      停尸房里的尸体和案件的卷宗一样，堆叠起来。加之那些猝死事故里还包涵了不少警员，警局的局长已经应接不暇、焦头烂额。  
      所以当Joseph  Oda自己提出要求前往临市进行协助调查，接下这个应付对方也因为同样的失踪案件乱成一锅的的警局的任务，他高兴还来不及。但他同时还是有点担忧，毕竟Kidman也出事了，再也没有回警局，他不知道Joseph一个人会不会有问题。再失踪一个的话，光是那些递向上级的报告和说明就要彻底压垮他了。  
      Joseph看出了局长的犹豫，他适时地补上一句，打消了领导层面对于这次行动的顾虑。『Sebastian已经恢复得差不多了，我想这次还是带他一起去。』他说。  
      『Castellanos警官他真的没问题了吗？虽然他没什么亲属，的确是适合出远一些的勤务，但是他才……』  
      『他已经康复了，而且他自己也希望能够参加这次支援行动。』Joseph推了一把眼镜，依旧带着坚定的口吻。  
      『好吧。』局长思索了一会儿终于同意了，『他是你的搭档，毕竟带熟悉的人行动更好一点。』他低头在批复上加上了同意Sebastian  Castellanos复职的句子。

      Joseph开车出城的时候，Sebastian又在副驾驶座上睡着了。  
      这一次，他是真的入睡了，轻轻地打着鼾，而不是费神费力地仍旧在另一个世界中飞奔。在安全带的保护下，他后仰着，靠在座椅头枕上的头颅随着汽车轻微的颠簸而稍稍摇晃着。他右侧的额发有几簇垂落了下来，散落在额头来回轻刷。  
      在一个交差路口的等待时间里，Joseph再次转头看了看他深爱着的搭档那歪着头全然放松的睡颜，低笑出声。他乘着红色交通灯还没有改变的档口，略微从驾驶座里半站起身，右手左手支撑着仪表台右侧的音箱顶端，在恋人的唇上落下亲吻。

 

      律法和报应，你更相信哪一个？  
      谁能更公正，在谁的面前才是真正的众人平等、罪者无处遁身？是法庭上法官背后的“天平”，还是地府门前判官手中的“剑”?  
      选择了前者，坚信能够彻查真相，审判罪人的两人，无论是会遇到怎样的阴谋和地狱，必将继续前行，直到他们人生的终结。  
      善与恶、罪与罚，虽然世界上的事物不可能黑白分明，但行走在“正义”之路上的警官们一定会公正不阿。

                                                           第一部——《恶魔低语声》FIN

==============================================================  
          
      选择了前者的你，选择了光明的结局，选择了作为普通人幸福地生活下去的结局。  
相信作为“人类”的Sebastian和Joseph，以及重新成为一个“人类”的Ruvik，在未来无论走上了怎样的道路，那都是基于他们自己心灵的选择。精神世界只是一个梦境，无论是噩梦还是美梦都终将会醒来，真实世界才是他们生活的地方，是善是恶全凭自己的选择。

      而如果，选择了后者，那么你将选择一条解开世界背后的阴暗的道路，你将发现没有什么是纯白的，没有什么是完全正确的，“正义”的刀刃上是淋漓的鲜血，审判者的脚下是罪人的尸山。你，确认为了真相背后的“真相”，要走上这样的道路吗？哪怕是毁了整个世界也要贯彻你的信念吗？请观看第二部分《The Devil in the Side》。


End file.
